Misi Nista
by Hiruma Hana
Summary: Saatnya menistai Para chara! Kasih pertanyaan tergila, aneh dan gaje kalian untuk menodai kesucian para Chara EY21! opening by Devil Bats! YA-HA! Full OOC, gaje, aneh, najong dan nista. Read and reviews please! pleeasee! PLEASE! sensei, maklum anak baru kurang pengalaman.


_Summary_ : Tantangan Interview lagi(?) Sekarang target Deimon Devil Bats. Pingin tau gimana style dan teknik anggota _Devil Bats_ ngancurin itu cewek kutu? miris! FULL OOC, dan tidak lupa najong dan nista. RnR please.

_Disclaimer_: Apapun kata satpam yang lagi mangkir di warteg terdekat , selamanya Eyeshield 21 tetep punya kang Riichiro Inagaki sama mas Yusuke Murata

_Rated_: T

_Genre_: Humor (mungkin?)

_Warning_: AU, OOC, typo, menyebaban kebutaan sementara dan penyakit najis lainnya.

**.**

_saya bener-bener ngucapin MAKASIH banget buat :  
**LalaNur Aprilia**, **Ai Hakawa**, **Yuuki Hiruma**, **Natsu Hiru Chan**, **Mayou Fietry,** **Sasoyouichi**dan **semua ****temen-temen sekolah **yang nggak punya akun  
yang udah kasih review di Fic nista saya yang sebelumnya, makasih udah kasih saya semangat #hiks.. hiks  
Fic ini kupersembahkan buat kalian ._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Reporter yang gobl*k minta ampun ini punya tugas datengin Devil Bats. Ternyata dia masih nggak kapok juga setelah kejadian manggil akuma rabies sebagai bintang tamu di acara *piip* _Aku Cuma mau ngumpulin serpihan uang, apapun akan kulakukan. _Ya begitulah, keinginan kecil yang membutuhkan hampir semua keselamatan jiwanya. Entah bagaimana dia bisa bertahan menghadapi misi nista ini.

Depan pos satpam, liat satpam ngopi, nyelonong masuk, ketangkep.

Satpam : Mau ngapain neng? (bediri gagah didepan gerbang)

Hanny : Wawancara bang (maksa masuk)

Satpam : Mau wawancarain syapa neng?

Hanny : Anggota amefuto disini bang Demon Depil Batz (masih demen maksa masuk)

Satpam : (bediri gemetaran, wajah memucat, mata natap iba) ehm, silahkan masuk neng. Nanti abang kirimin dah karangan bunga yang gede buat eneng (buka gerbang seluas luasnya, tangan lambai-lambai)

Hanny : Halah abang lebay amat! (ngelangkah masuk, buka map) musti gua mulai dari mana nih? (liat laki laki berjenggot lagi gasingan sambil angkat kaki, jalan terus kagak peduli)

Mamori : Permisi, kamu yang dari acara *piip* itu ya? (bawa-bawa tampah nasi, make celemek beruang)

Hanny : Ah iya benar, saya mau mewawancarai anggota Demon Depil Batz. _JIAH? kenapa ada TKJ nyasar? (tenaga kerja jepang)_

Mamori: Perkenalkan saya Anezaki Mamori, manager Deimon. Oh ya, bisa kamu eja nama team kami dengan benar. Aku jamin Hiruma tidak akan senang kalau kau menyebut team kami seperti itu

Hanny : _oh, manager. halah, mirip TKJ banget! _Saya Hanny. Maaf Anezaki-san. _Najong amat gua denger nama setan laknat itu_

Mamori: Panggil Mamori saja. Tidak apa, ayo ikut aku (ngajak sambil narik tangan, senyum manis)

Hanny : Ya! _Satu orang waras. Mana cantik lagi. Huehuehue! _(ngeliat cowok gasingan lewat lagi, tatapan mata najis)

"Aku denger perempuan itu mau wawancarain Devil Bats"  
"Ih, aku kasian amat sama dia"  
"Aku dibayar berapapun nggak akan mau"  
"Tu cewek musti buat surat wasiat dulu deh"  
"Eh, obat ketek gua mana?"

Hanny : Mamori-san, apa tidak apa seperti ni? (merasa aura mengerikan mengelilingi, tatapan iba nyolok-nyolok)

Mamori: Tidak apa, tenang saja. Kau seperti tidak tau Hiruma saja

Hanny : Oh, hahaha! _Batin gua kesiksa hantu! Dan nggak mungkin gua kagak kenal sama laki-laki laknat itu. Seluruh Jepang mah juga tau!_

Mamori : Aku nggak nyangka ya kamu berani dengan tangan kosong datengin Devil Bats. Kamu orang pertama! Perempuan lagi, aku takjub sama kamu!

Hanny : Maksud Mamori-san, aku harus bawa-bawa bazooka kayak Hiruma-san? Manggil FBI sama CIA terus mereka kebut-kebutan ke Deimon naik Tank? (muka bego)

Mamori : nggak harus gitu badak!

Hanny : _biasa aja dong kebo! aku juga nggak punya duit buat manggil begituan!_

"Aku denger perempuan itu mau wawancarain Devil Bats!"  
"Ih, aku iri banget sama dia"  
"Aku nggak dibayar juga pasti mau"  
"SIALAN! ADA YANG PINJEM OBAT KETEK GUE NGGAK?!

Mamori: DIEM LU CEWEK KAMPUNGAN! (nusuk-nusuk perempuan tadi pake sapu)

Hanny : Haduh Mamori-san kok marah? (natep Mamori ganjen?)

Mamori: Nggak papa, berisik aja. Resek gue dengernya!

Hanny : Oh, hahaha. _Alasan aja, bilang aja nggak suka suka tu setan direbut! _(natap tajam Mamori)

Begitu sampai di pintu club, terlihat aura hitam menyeruak. Si reporter udah niat aja mau ngacir ke MCK terdekat. Tapi niat diurung, Mamori udah ngasih pandangan -pulang elu-sekarang-gua-sate-lu!-

Hanny : Ini, ru.. ruangannya? (ngomong takut, suara bergertar kayak habis dikeroyok sekampung)

Mamori: Yup! _Club sweet club! _Anggep aja club sendiri

Hanny : Hm ya! _Kepala lu botak? Mana bisa gua tenang di tempat kayak beginian. Tiap detik hidup gue bahaya semua sekarang! Mana ada badak anjing jadi-jadian lagi disini! Dari tadi gue udah kebelet aja nih pingin bok*r_

Begitu masuk ke ruangan…

Mamori: Sena?

Sena : Mamori-neechan #UBH (lagi dilipstikin)

Mamori: Apa yang kalian lakukan? (masih melongo-melongo)

Kuroki : Kita ada ikutan cosplay _Barbie mermaid_ gitu (grasak grusuk Sena?)

Togano : Dia itu pas banget pake giniin (lirik lirik Sena, nyodorin kostum yang ada siripnya)

Jumonji : Mana badannya mungil lagi (coel-coel Sena sambil nyodorin bandana)

Hanny : Sena-san di uke Haha bersodara.. (mandang ilfeel Sena, nyatet sesuatu di kertas)

Togano : Lu mau juga?

Jumonji : sini gua cosplay...

Kuroki : jadi upil!

Hanny : _LUCU BANGET LU! NGELAWAK YA? GARING MEEN!_

Hiruma : Kekeke cebol sialan cantik banget! (potret Sena)

Sena : Hiruma-san… (merona, ditabok Mamori)

Mamori: Udahan ah! Ayo Sena ganti baju sekarang! (dorong Sena keruang ganti, lirik Hiruma ganjen)

Hanny : Hiruma-san. Saya dari acara *piiip* ingin mewawancarai Hiruma-san dan semua anggota Devil Bats (pandangan sayu, muka minta dikasih makan)

Hiruma : Oh, acara tivi laknat yang dulu? Masih belum kapok lu datengin gue? Masih belum puas lu gua grasak grusuk kemaren? (nyengir lebar, liat Mamori)

Mamori : Hiruma jaga ucapanmu. Eh, emang kemaren Hiruma ngapain kamu? (bisik bisik)

Hanny : Eh, enggak kok. Cuma diiket pake tali (Mamori melotot) terus dicambuk (Mamori deg degkan) digantung di tiang (Mamori udah ngeden ngeden emosi) dikuliti (Mamori melongo) terus dibakar setengah hidup (Mamori cengo)

Hiruma : Lu pikir gua mau ngapain manager sialan? (liat Mamori sambil ngakak)

Mamori : Takut aja gua kalo sampe anak orang lu hamilin!

Hanny : (si Mamo mulutnya tajem juga ya, Buset!)

Hiruma : …

Hanny : Jadi, gimana yang lain?

Hiruma : bentar, aku SMS dulu.

**cUUy, KaLyaN jNgAn tLad yA. KeciNi cEkaRang! aTw QhU TembhaK cEmuaNa. CEMHUNGUDH EYAA! YaA-HaA!**

Hanny : Hiruma-san, kenapa SMSnya gitu?

Hiruma : Eh, itu ngetrend tau! kepo amat sih, giniin doang aja nggak tau!

Hanny : Ahaha. _Alay melanda Jepang nggak masalah. Hiruma alay? najong!_

Monta : Kami sudah datang MAX! (anggota _Devil Bats_ yang lain ngekor dibelakang)

Sena : (udah bersihin make up) yosh masuk semua!

Monta : Loh, kagak ada kamera? Padahal gua udah dandan cakep begini, mana yang ada cewek pendek buluan disini!

Hanny : Ahaha! _Cukup sabar apa gua, dari tadi dihujam terus! Bisa mati nungging gua kalo gini! Cakep dari mana? Dasar monyet Ancol!_

Semua anggota duduk berjejer. Berbagai macam bentuk manusia langka bececeran disini. Bahkan cowok gasingan tadi juga ada.

Hanny : Perkenalkan nama saya Hanny. Saya reporter dari acara *piip* ingin mewawancarai anda. Ternyata peminat warga Jepang terhadap team ini besar juga, makanya kami dengan langkah berani mewawancarai kalian semua. Apa lagi dengan kemenangan kalian melawan team tak terkalahkan Teikoku, nama kalian semakin melejit. Kalian jug ̶ ̶ ̶

Hiruma : Banyak mulut lu. Mau mulai apa kagak? Gua pulang nih… (ngancem-ngancem)

Hanny : Maaf Hiruma-san _Lu pikir gua mau banyak bacot didepan lu? Kagak men, niat juga kagak! _sebelumnya mari perkenalkan diri kalian.

Hiruma : kakek sial*n, gendut sial*n, cebol sial*n, monyet sial*n, haha bersaudara sial*n, gendut jr sial*n, bot*k sialan, idiot sial*n, cheer sial*n, manager sial*n (nunjuk timnya satu satu) oh ya, ada pembantu-pembantu sialan tapi mereka kagak dateng sekarang

Sena : Hiruma-san, kau masih belum menyebut satu orang lagi (ngelirik Isimaru)

Hiruma : Hah?

Ishimaru : Tidak apa, tidak apa (megang pisau, mau nusuk Hiruma, liat muka Hiruma, nusuk diri sendiri)

Mamori : Apa aku harus mengeja nama-nama mereka?

Hanny : Tidak, tidak perlu. Terima kasih (nyatet-nyatet lagi)

Jumonji : Jadi sekarang kita mau ngapain sampah? (mulut keangkat-komat kamit)

Hanny : Eh? _Kok agak something ya sama si dread mesum?_

Kuroki : Nhaa~ kalo nggak cepet ngomong kita pulang aja ya? (muter muter baju)

Togano : Yare yare

Hanny : Hmm. _Hidup saya nampaknya nggak jauh dari laki-laki maho itu ya? Demi pakaian dalam Ishimaru! Lelah saya!_

Monta : Cepetan wawancaranya! Aku mau _technical meeting_ nih bareng om Honjo! (nodong pake pisang)

Kurita : Ya halo? (angkat telepon) Iya nih maaf ya jadwal kita jadi molor. Aku lagi diwawancarai sama reporter najis yang bulu idungnya tebel banget!

Hanny : …

Kumosubi : FUGO! FUGO! FUGO!

Hanny : Ehm, eh, apa?

Ishimaru : dia bilang PERGI LU DARI MUKA GUE!

Hanny : Ehmm, _sejak kapan pemain terperuk ini bisa bahasa kuat? EH? Dia serius ngomong gitu?_

Yukimitsu: Ahaha (garuk jidat, nyengir)

Mamori : Uhh, Hiruma, hmm, ahh.. Jangan Hiruma, aku AHHHH...

Hiruma : yang bener, itu belum masuk manager sialan!

Mamori : Tapi Hiruma kok… hmmm, AHHH!

Hiruma : MASUKIN!

Mamori : UGH, nggak muat Hiruma! AGH! UGGHHH!

Hanny : Ngapain pula kalian? Rated T WOOY! SEMPET-SEMPETNYA KALIAN MESUM GITU DIDEPAN SAYA YANG SUCI INI?!

Mamori : ini si Hiruma maksa makan _cream puff. _Ahh, Hiruma jangan.

Hiruma : Makanlah! mubazir!

Hanny : _sejak kapan pula setan itu tau kata 'mubazir' _(megang gergaji, sweetdrop)

Ishimaru : Sana, kalo mau *piip* pindah aja ke pojokan!

Hanny : Ahaha, kok sepertinya agak ber ̶ ̶ #UGH (ketiban Kurita)

Kurita : Gyah, Musashi genit! Hiruma, Gen-chan coel coel *piip* saya

Musashi : Bo'ong ah! Aku nggak ngapa-ngapain kok? Eh, lu niban apaan tuh?

Hanny : #UPH Ah! Nyerah gue! Dasar gila. Team macam apa kalian? Pergi jauh-jauh lu semua dari hidup gue! najong gua deket-deket lu! AAAAAKKKHHH! (lari ngacir sambil jinjing rok, jatohin buku)

Semua : Kasian amat…

Mamori: Apa ini agak berlebihan? Aku kasihan liat mukanya. Kayak anak nggak pernah mandi sebulan

Hiruma : Dread sialan ini nyuruh gue lakuin itu, katanya tuh cewek ngacangin dia. Yaudah, gue kerjain aja sekalian. Itung itung nambah budak! Kekeke!

Sena : Eh apaan nih? "9.5% pemain Amefuto Deimon sarap, goblok, idiot, gila dan nggak punya otak?"

Taki : Ahaha, mereka akan memberi komentar seperti itu dimajalah _Monthly American Football?_

Monta : Nggak, itu nggak bakalan MAX!

Hiruma : Bagus! Dengan begini repoter buluan itu nggak akan dateng lagi kesini. Bagus anak-anak sialan! Akting kalian menarik! Mari kita ikut Indonesia mencari bakat bersama *piip*

Semua : (diem, sweetdrop liat Hiruma, terus pulang kerumah)

Hiruma : Sialan gue ditinggal! Tunggu woi! Obat ketek gua ada yang liat nggak?! (lari nyusul Mamori)

Mamori: Abis, kemaren udah gue pake

Hiruma : Yaudah, ntar kita beli ya? (genggam tangan Mamori)

Mamori : Iya! (senyum manis, natap mata Hiruma, bales genggam tangan Hiruma)

Sementara si reporter tadi balik ke ruang club. Bediri tegak, ngeludahin club sampe banjir liur, ketawa nista, keselek, ketawa lagi, Cerberus bangun, pup, gonggong, dikejar, mati. (tragis)

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bagimana? Bagaimana?

Jelek kah? Haduuh, saya emang nggak bakat buat cerita kocak. Tapi saya suka siih.

Oh iya, disini readers bisa kasih pertanyaan buat anggota Deimon dulu. maklum lah, si Hanny yang bloon ini baru bisa ke Deimon doang.  
tapi saya minta maaf, kalo jawabannya bakalan jelek, hina, aneh, dan nista.

Akhir kata tolong di reviews sensei …

Makasiih .


End file.
